Gombal ala Harry Potter
by Fei Mei
Summary: ga pinter bikin summary. tapi judul sudah memberitahu segalanya. ditambah dengan galau! xD
1. Fei suka Draco Malfoy

Iyeii ! setelah sekian lama Fei ga nulis fanfic…akhirnya Fei kembali ! Dan Fei pun akhirnya bisa membuat fic Harry Potter pertama Fei. Gila, sesuatu banget! Alhamdulilah yah ~

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter punya JKR… kalau Harry Potter dan semua chara milik Fei, Draco akan happy ending dengan Hermione!

**Warning**: JAYUS dapat menyebabkan kanker OTAK…

-Gombal 1-

Karakter: Ron, Hermione

.

Ron: " 'Mione chayank…"

Hermione: "Apa?"

Ron: "Kayaknya aku butuh Pensieve deh…"

Hermione: "Kenapa?"

Ron: "Soalnya kepalaku udah penuh banget sama baying – bayangmu ~"

Hermione: "Lw Gilderoy Lockhart ya?"

Ron: "Hehe, mang napa?"

Hermione: "Soalnya lw gaje sih! Huh! (buang muka, pergi ninggalin Ron)

Ron: "Hermione…"

.

.

-Gombal 2-

Karakter: Cho, Cedric

.

Cho: "Ced, kamu Hufflepuff ya?"

Cedric: "Iya. Kok kamu tau sih?"

Cho: "Soalnya kamu so sweet banget ~"

.

.

-Gombal 3-

Karakter: Pansy, Hermione

.

Hermione: "Heh, Parkinson! Lw Slytherin ya?"

Pansy: "Yo'i. Ngapain lw manggil – manggil gw?"

Hermione: "Pantesan lw jahat! Licik banget rebut Draco dari gw!"

(DRAMIONE! YEAH ! xD)

.

.

-Gombal 4-

Karakter: Ginny, Harry

.

Ginny: "Harry kamu punya burung phoenix kan ya?"

Harry: "Iya. Kenapa?"

Ginny: "Phoenix kamu lagi terbakar ya?"

Harry: "Ho'oh. Kok kamu tau?"

Ginny: "Iya, soalnya sekarang hatiku lagi terbakar api cintamu ~"

.

.

-Gombal 5-

Karakter: Cedric, Cho

.

Cedric: "Cho, kamu Ravenclaw ya?

Cho: "Iya, hehe."

Cedric: "Oh, pantesan! Kamu pinter banget sih dapetin hatiku ~"

.

.

Yei ! Udah ah 5 aja,. 5 aja udah garing gini, gimana kalo banyak? Soalnya ini gombalannya buatan Fei semua looohh (sombong –ditimpuk-) !

Okay…sudikah anda review untuk anak imut ini –puppy eyes- …?


	2. Fei ga suka Dolores Umbridge

Kyaaa Fei balik lagi! XD  
>Makasih ya yang udah review…jujur Fei ga nyangka ada yang berbaik hati memberikan review untuk fic gaje kuadrat ini… XD<br>**Gombalnya kurang?** Iya nih…soalnya kalo banyak takut terlalu gaje ==  
><strong>Ga ngena?<strong> Iyahh… soalnya nih awalnya Fei bikin bukan model dialog gini, tapi kalo dimasukin kesini, masa isi fic ini cuma 5 baris? Tapi Fei usahakan kali ini bisa ngena (mudah-mudahan…).  
>Iya, di <strong>guide line<strong> mank ga boleh. Tapi orang Indo banyak banget yang ngelanggar, terutama untuk parody ato humor. Dan seperti yang Fei bilang tadi, kalo bukan dalam bentuk dialog, entar isi fic ini bisa-bisa cuma 5 baris ==  
><strong>Suka gombal yang ketiga<strong>? Yei xD 

BTW, di chapter 2 ini Fei mengganti karakter-karakternya. Kalo di chapter sebelumnya pake karakter di Harry Potter, sekarang cuma Cewe sama Cowo aja. Kenapa? Soalnya Fei merasa aneh aja kalo pake karakter Harry Potter, jadi Fei coba ganti… tapi kalo ada yang cocoknya pake karakter Harry Potter, pasti Fei pake :)

**Disclaimer**: punya JKR :((

**Warning**: JAYUS dan GAJE bisa menyebabkan KANKER

.

.

.

-Gombal 6-

.

Cowo: "Eh, aku bisa ngeluarin patronus lho!"

Cewe: "Bentuknya apa?"

Cowo: "Merpati. Kamu tau kenapa?"

Cewe: "Kenapa?"

Cowo: "Soalnya merpati itu lambang cintaku padamu ~"

.

.

-Gombal 7-

.

Cowo: "Ah, sayang banget aku ga ikut turnamen triwizard!"

Cewe: "Mank kenapa?"

Cowo: "Iya…soalnya di task keduanya aku pengen nyelamatin kamu. Kan kamu orang yang paling berharga buatku ~"

.

.

-Gombal 8-

.

Cowo: "Eh, kamu golden snitch ya?"

Cewe: "Hah? Kok gitu?"

Cowo: "Soalnya aku telah mencarimu di sepanjang hidupku~"

.

.

-Gombal 9-

.

Bellatrix: "Tuan…kayaknya aku lagi kena mantra imperius deh…"

Voldemort: "Apa? Kok kamu bisa tau kamu kena mantra itu?"

Bellatrix: "Iya…soalnya aku mau ngelakuin apa aja untukmu ~"

.

.

-Gombal 10-

.

Ron: "Alohomora!"

Hermione: "Kamu ngapain ucapin mantra itu? Kan gak ada pintu di sekitar sini."

Ron: "Aku ucapin mantra itu…soalnya pengen buka pintu hati kamu, biar aku bisa masuk ke dalamnya~"

.

.

-Gombal 11-

.

Cewe: "Kayaknya aku butuh pensieve, deh."

Cowo: "Mank kenapa?"

Cewe: "Soalnya pikiranku penuh banget sama bayang-bayangmu~"

.

.

-Gombal 12-

.

Cewe: "Kamu Gryffindor ya?"

Cowo: "Iya. Kok kamu tau sih?"

Cewe: "Soalnya kamu berhasil memenangkan hatiku…hehe."

.

.

-Gombal 13-

.

Cowo: "Sayang, kamu tau ga? Cintaku ke kamu tuh kayak cinta Snape pada Lily, lho!"

Cewe: "Hah? Kok bisa?"

Cowo: "Iya, soalnya kan cinta Snape ke Lily itu ga lekang oleh waktu ~"

.

.

-Gombal 14-

.

Hermione: "Kamu tau gak kenapa aku ikut belajar ancient rune?"

Ron: "Mank kenapa?"

Hermione: "Sebenernya tuh aku cuma pengen nulis 'aku sayang kamu' pake rune kuno…~"

.

.

-Gombal 15-

.

Cowo: "Rasa sayangku ke kamu kayak rasa sayang George ke Fred."

Cewe: "He?"

Cowo: "Iya…Meskipun kita terpisah jauh, kamu akan tetep ada di hatiku…~"

.

.

-BONUS: Galau-

.

Cowo: "Obviliate!"

Cewe: "Kamu ngapain pake mantra itu?"

Cowo: Aku mau ngelupain kamu…"

Cewe: "Eh? Kok gitu?"

Cowo: "Soalnya, aku udah terlalu sakit hati sama kamu, pengen aku lupain aja… :("

.

.

.

Yeeii! 10 gombal + 1 galau xD

Fei kepikiran bikin galau juga sebenernya lagi seneng nonton The Hits, kan ada galaunya tuh…hehehe. Eh, gimana nih chapter 2nya? Tambah baguskah? Makin ancurkah? Review please?


	3. Fei jatuh cinta sama Fred Weasley

Yuhuuu…Fei kembali lagi xD  
>Heppie Niu Yerr (katrok!) yee~ (udah telat banget fei ==)<p>

Kyaa Becky ngasih review ke Fei! Yeii xD  
>Iyah, iseng2 aja, yg di status Fei masukin kesini! :DD<br>Bagus yaa bilangnya baru bikin akun tapi story-nya udah 3…grrr…

Disclaimer: Kalo Harry Potter punya Fei…Draco ga bakal nikah sama Astoria! No!

Warning: GAJE + GARING = KANKER (?)

.

.

.

-Gombal 16-

.

(Ceritanya si Cewe dan si Cowo lagi berantem)

Cewe: "Heh, lw Peeves ya?"

Cowo: "Mank napa?"

Cewe: "Soalnya lw nyebelin!"

.

.

-Gombal 17-

.

(Dan mereka masih berantem…)

Cewe: "Lw Gilderoy Lockhart ya?"

Cowo: "Mank napa lagi sih?"

Cewe: "Iya, soalnya muka lw itu lho, pengen gw tabok!"

.

.

-Gombal 18-

.

(Dan masih…)

Cowo: "Lw marah-marah mulu kerjaannya! Lw itu Moaning Myrtle ya?"

Cewe: "Hah?"

Cowo: "Iya! Soalnya jadi cewe sensi banget sih!"

.

.

-Gombal 19-

.

(Ceritanya abis penyeleksian rumah murid.)

Astoria: "Topi Seleksi tadi udah nentuin dimana seharusnya aku berada lho!"

Draco: "Oh, ya? Dimana?"

Astoria: "Dia bilang, seharusnya aku ada di hatimu ~"

.

.

-Gombal 20-

.

Cewe: "Aku akan berusaha agar cintaku padamu seperti cinta Tonks pada Remus. Kamu tau kenapa?"

Cowo: "Kaga. Mank napa?"

Cewe: "Soalnya aku pengen kayak Tonks, selalu disisimu sampai akhir hidupku~"

.

.

-Gombal 21-

.

Cowo: "Kamu tau gak? Cintaku padamu seperti cinta Oliver Wood terhadap Quidditch!"

Cewe: "Kok gitu?"

Cowo: "Iya, perasaan cintaku padamu itu ga bisa terhentikan! Sama kayak cintanya Oliver ke Quidditch!"

.

.

-Gombal 22-

.

Cowo: "Kamu main Quidditch ya?"

Cewe: "Iya, kenapa?"

Cowo: "Posisi kamu tuh Keeper bukan?"

Cewe: "Kok kamu tau?"

Cowo: "Pantesan…soalnya kamu telah menangkap hatiku ~"

.

.

-Gombal 23-

.

Cowo: "Aku gak mau jadi Seeker ah!"

Cewe: "Loh, kenapa?"

Cowo: "Takutnya, aku bukannya ngejar snitch, tapi malah ngejar kamu…"

.

.

-Gombal 24-

.

Cewe: "Kamu jadi Chaser ya? Selamat yah !"

Cowo: "Makasih ! :)"

Cewe: "Tapi, meskipun kamu jadi Chaser, jangan oper aku ke temen-temen kamu ya. Apalagi kalo sampe direbut lawan kamu!"

.

.

-Gombal 25-

.

(Ceritanya si Cewe dan si Cowo baru aja jadian beberapa menit yang lalu.)

Cowo: "Aku rasa mungkin tadi aku gak sengaja minum liquid luck deh.

Cewe: "Hah?"

Cowo: "Soalnya aku beruntung banget, bisa dapetin cinta kamu ~"

.

.

-BONUS: Galau 2-

.

Ginny: "Kamu ngeselin!"

Harry: "Kenapa sayang? Aku kenapa?"

Ginny: "Mentang-mentang jadi Seeker, kamu ngejar snitch mulu! Kapan kamu ngejar akunya ? :(("

.

.

.

Fei lagi demam Quidditch lho! Hahaha.  
>kayaknya ada beberapa gombal yang kurang jelas ya? Kalo gak ngerti tanya aja ya :)<br>Oia, Fei mau promo fan page di fb! Nama page nya: Team Edward? Team Jacob? Who needs those? I want team Potter.

Okay, review untuk anak manis ini yaa xDD


	4. Fei ga demen sama George Weasley

Iyeeeii Fei balik lagi xDD  
>Harry: " Apa? Kenapa lw balik lagi?"<br>Fei: "Umm…kenapa yaa? Umm…kasih tau gak yaa? Umm…kenapa aja boleee~ xD"  
>Harry: "Huh! *nendang Fei*"<br>Fei: "Harry! Kau kejam padaku! Teganya teganya teganya! Enyaaakkk! Babeeehh! Beta tersakiti! *lebay mode on*"

Okay, kita hiraukan saja si Hairy Plotter itu (Harry: "Woi!"). Makasih ya buat Putri buat review-nya :)) trus buat Becky (Fei: "eh, serius, nama lw ribet, males ngetiknya, susah." Becky: "Ah, derita lw. Kenapa ga copas aja?" Fei: "Umm…kenapa ya? Kenapa aja boleee~ -digampar-"), gw kirain itu cerita lw tau ga ==

Btw, Fei lagi galau nih, jadinya kali ini Fei lebih banyak galaunya daripada gombal. Hiks.

Disclaimer: Kalo Harry Potter punya Fei, entar Fei apain yaa? Umm…apa aja bolee~ xD –ditendang-

Warning: JAYUS dan GARING dapat menyebabkan KANKER! Waspadalah, waspadalah!

.

.

.

-Gombal 26-

.

Cowo: "Eh, lw Peeves ya?"

Cewe: "Hah? Kok gitu?"

Cowo: "Iya, soalnya lw kepo amat jadi orang!"

.

.

-Gombal 27-

.

Cowo: "Eh Cewe, tumben sendirian aja. Mau aku temenin?"

Cewe: "Hah? Lw Hufflepuff ya?"

Cowo: "Eh?"

Cewe: "Iya, soalnya lw SKSD banget sih! Ih!"

.

.

-Gombal 28-

.

Cowo: "Kamu Narcissa Malfoy, ya?"

Cewe: "Kok gitu?"

Cowo: "Soalnya kamu bisa menyelamatkanku hanya dengan mengucapkan 1 kata…"

Cewe: "1 kata? Narcissa? Dia kan bilangnya 'Dead'…"

Cowo: "Itu kan Narcissa, tapi kalo kamu bilangnya 'Love' ~"

.

.

-Gombal 29-

.

(Ceritanya si Cewe lagi sekarat, tapi si Cowo setia nemenin dia.)

Cewe: "Beb, kamu Severus Snape ya?"

Cowo: "Hah? Kok kamu nyamain aku sama si rambut berminyak itu?"

Cewe: "Bukan, bukan gitu. Soalnya kamu setia banget sama aku sampai akhir hidupku…so sweet banget deh kamu…"

.

.

-Gombal 30-

.

Cowo: "Sayang, aku janji aku akan mencintaimu seperti Snape mencintai Lily."

Cewe: "Bener?"

Cowo: "Beneran. ALWAYS."

.

.

-Gombal 31-

.

Cowo: "Kamu kasian banget sih, udah kayak si Moaning Myrtle aja."

Cewe: "Mang dia kenapa?"

Cowo: "Sama kayak kamu. Hidupnya merana mulu :P"

.

.

-Gombal 32-

Cewe 1: "Heh, lw sama Lavender Brown itu sama aja!"

Cewe 2: "Hah?"

Cewe 1: "Iya, deketin cowo gw mulu kerjaannya! Dasar cewe centil!"

.

.

-Gombal 33-

.

Cowo: "Kayaknya aku harus ke madam pomfrey deh, soalnya aku abis jatuh." Cewe: "Jatuh?" Cowo: "Iya, jatuh cinta sama kamu..." . .

-Gombal 34-

.

Cewe: "Kamu Ron Weasley ya?"

Cowo: "Bukan tuh."

Cewe: "Oh, bukan? Yaudah, nanya aja."

(gombal ga niat…)

.

.

-Gombal 35-

.

Cewe: "Kamu Ron Weasley ya?"

Cowo: "Iya, kenapa?"

Cewe: "Gapapa, soalnya ada kotoran di samping hidung kamu."

.

.

-Galau 3-

.

Hermione: "Eh, kemarin kamu belajar Arithmancy kan?"

Ron: "Iya, kenapa?"

Hermione: "sini aku tes. 1 + 1?"

Ron: "2."

Hermione: " 2 + 2?"

Ron: "4."

Hermione: " aku + kamu?"

Ron: "Err...kita?"

Hermione: "Kalau aku + kamu = kita, kenapa masih ada dia? *nunjuk Lavender*"

.

.

-Galau 4-

.

Fred: "Woi, Angie! Aku tau kamu chaser Quidditch, tapi jangan pake aku jadi bahan latihan kamu dong!"

Angelina: "Ma-maksud kamu apa?"

Fred: "Iya, masa kamu oper aku ke temen-temen kamu sih? Kamu kira aku apa?"

.

.

-Galau 5-

.

Cewe: "Hei, kamu bisa gak sih terima aku apa adanya?"

Cowo: "Antara bisa sama ga bisa sih. Soalnya aku takut kamu jadi pelacur kayak si Pansy Parkinson itu."

Cewe: "Ya ampun, nih dengerin ya! Aku tau aku bukan Hermione Granger yg luar biasa pinter, bukan Cho Chang yg cantik, dan bukan Hannah Abbott yg setia... tapi bukan berarti aku sama seperti Pansy Parkinson yg -bipp- itu!" . . -Galau 6- . Cewe: "Kalo ibarat bola Quidditch kamu itu…-" Cowo: "Aku ga mau jadi quaffle yg sering kamu oper ke temen2 kamu, aku juga ga mau jadi bludger yg kamu pukul terus dan dijauhin orang2. Aku cuma mau jadi golden snitch yg kamu cari dan kamu ga rela kalo orang lain yg dapetin aku..." . . -Galau 7- . Angelina: "Fred, aku tau kamu beater Quidditch, tapi jangan pake aku buat latihan kamu dong!" Fred: "Maksud?" Angelina: "Masa kamu mukulin aku terus? Sakit tau!" . . -Galau 8- . Hermione: "Kamu ngeselin!" Ron: "Aku ngeselin kenapa?" Hermione: "Kamu sekarang nangkepnya quaffle mulu! Padahal aku udah lemparin hatiku terus ke kamu, tapi kamu ga pernah nangkep-nangkep. Katanya keeper!" . . . Umm…udah dulu kali yaa… Fei lagi ga ada ide nih. Terus mungkin entar update-nya bakal lama banget (lebih lama daripada sekarang ini), soalnya ya lagi ga ada ide. Tapi kalo entar ada gombal atau galau yang lainnya, pasti bakal Fei update. Hehe. Jangan lupa review untuk anak manis ini…~ 


	5. Fei ngefans sama Oliver Wood

Uwooo gile, Fei balik lagi! xD  
>Makasih banget yah yang udah review, sirius (maksudnya serius –ditampar-) Fei terharu T_T ()<br>Fei udah banyak gombalannya nih! Udah gak galau lagi xD  
>malah kali ini, Fei kasih bonus special buat yg udah review n baca story Fei, yaitu iklan! Yeii xD<br>BTW, Fei ga nyadar kalo di chap 4 itu bagian galau 6 dan seterusnya kacau balau ga jelas. Waktu Fei ngetik, rapi kok, kayak biasa, apa mungkin ff yang lagi eror? Yah, semoga kali ini ga ada kejadian begitu lagi…dan sebagai permintaan maaf, Fei post ulang galau 6-8 di chap 5 ini. Gomenasai minna…

**Naffauziyyah**: yeii ada yg suka Dramione juga! xD Kali ini ada Dramione-nya kok, tapi kayaknya agak kurang greget… :D

**Rey619**: ada Dramione fans lagi! yeii xDDD hmm…lebih cocok pake karakter mereka ya? Tapi memang ada sebagian yg aneh kalo pake chara2 mereka. Misal:  
>Hermione: "kamu Lockhart ya?"<br>Ron: bla bla bla  
>itu kan Ron, bukan Lockhart…maksudnya gitu…tapi kalo mank ada yang bisa pake chara2 harry potter, pasti Fei pake! ;)<p>

**Becky**: cyakakak Fei mank ga demen sama George meski Fei jatuh cintrtong setengah hidup ama kembarannya! xDD yo wes udah Fei bikin lagi nih! xD

**Putri**: iya, ini Fei update kok! xD

.

.

.

-Galau 6-

.

Cewe: "Kalo ibarat bola Quidditch kamu itu…-"

Cowo: "Aku ga mau jadi quaffle yg sering kamu oper ke temen2 kamu, aku juga ga mau jadi bludger yg kamu pukul terus dan dijauhin orang2. Aku cuma mau jadi golden snitch yg kamu cari dan kamu ga rela kalo orang lain yg dapetin aku..."

.

.

-Galau 7-

.

Angelina: "Fred, aku tau kamu beater Quidditch, tapi jangan pake aku buat latihan kamu dong!"

Fred: "Maksud?"

Angelina: "Masa kamu mukulin aku terus? Sakit tau!"

.

.

-Galau 8-

.

Hermione: "Kamu ngeselin!"

Ron: "Aku ngeselin kenapa?"

Hermione: "Kamu sekarang nangkepnya quaffle mulu! Padahal aku udah lemparin hatiku terus ke kamu, tapi kamu ga pernah nangkep-nangkep. Katanya keeper!"

.

.

-Gombal 36-

.

cowo: "kamu Nearly Headless Nick ya?" cewe: "bukan lah." cowo: "berarti kamu Fat Friar!" cewe: "ngaco!" cowo: "kamu Grey Lady?" cewe: "ya enggak lah ya." cowo: "hmm...kamu Bloody Baron mungkin?" cewe: "kamu apa2an sih? aku tuh bukan hantu tau!" cowo: "eh? bukan? habisnya kamu menghantui hati dan pikiranku terus sih~" cowo: "Setiap kali aku liat kamu, aku serassa lagi liat Grey Lady alias Helena Ravenclaw itu lho." cewe: "Hah? Dia kan hantu? Kamu anggep aku hantu?" cowo: "Nggak, bukan gitu. Soalnya kamu itu cantik, pinter, Dan yang paling penting, selalu menghantui hatiku~" . . -Gombal 37- . (Ceritanya 2 orang cewe yang awalnya temenan lagi berantem) Cewe 1: "Lw Voldemort ya?" Cewe 2: "Mank napa?" Cewe 1: "Soalnya lw seneng banget manfaatin orang! Bikin keki!" . . -Gombal 38- . Draco: "Kayaknya aku cocok banget deh jadi Slytherin." Hermione: "Oh, ya?" Draco: "Kan, aku orangnya ambisius banget!" Hermione: "Mank, ambisi kamu apa?" Draco: "Aku lagi berambisi untuk dapetin hati kamu~" (DRAMIONE! Bersorak untuk dramione! Yeii xD) . . -Gombal 39- . Cowo: "Kamu tau apa bedanya si cantik Cho Chang sama kamu?" Cewe: "Nggak." Cowo: "Kalo Cho adanya di Hogwarts, kalo kamu adanya di hatiku~" . . -Gombal 40- . Cowo: "Cintaku ke kamu tuh kayak Hogwarts." Cewe: "Hah?" Cowo: "Iya, Hogwarts, kamu tau Hogwarts kan?" Cewe: "Tau sih, tapi-" Cowo: "Nah, cintaku ke kamu sebesar Hogwarts itu ~" . . -Gombal 41- . Cowo: "Cintaku ke kamu kayak cinta Sev ke Lily." Cewe: "Iya?" Cowo: "Ho'oh. Dari dulu sampe sekarang ga pernah berubah. ALWAYS." . . -Gombal 42- . Cowo: "Kamu tau apa bedanya si pinter Hermione Granger sama kamu?" Cewe: "Apa tuh?" Cowo: "Kalo Hermione jago dapetin nilai bagus, kalo kamu jago dapetin hati aku~" . . -Gombal 43- . Cewe: "Kamu tau ga apa bedanya Oliver Wood sama kamu?" Cowo: "Apa bedanya?" Cewe: "Kalo Oliver nangkep Quaffle, kalo kamu nangkep hatiku~" . . -Gombal 44- . Cewe: "Kamu tau ga apa bedanya kamu sama si ganteng Cedric Diggory?" Cowo: "Kaga. Mank apa?" Cewe: "Kalo Ced adanya cuma di Hogwarts, kalo kamu adanya di hatiku~" . . -Gombal 45- . Draco: "Kamu tau apa bedanya Snitch sama kamu?" Hermione: "Apaan?" Draco: "Kalo Snitch dikejar sama Seeker, kalo kamu dikejar sama aku~" (lho, Draco kan seeker juga. Jadi..?) . .

-Bonus: Iklan-

.

Hermione: "Kamu gimana sih? Telpon ga pernah, SMS ga pernah!"

Ron: "...Aku ga punya hapeee! (di dunia sihir mank ga ada HP kan?)"

Hermione "...*jatoh*"

(RON GA PUNYA MODAL!)

.

.

.

Moga-moga kali ini jadinya ga eror…  
>Gimana? Gimana? Bagus ga kali ini? Gimana sama Dramione-nya? Kalo ada yang kurang ngerti, tanya aja,ya (sok jadi guru –ditendang-). Kalo ada yang mau request, ayo silahkan, ga usah malu, cuy! xD<p>

Review yaa :DDD


	6. Fei ga seneng sama Voldy

Kyaaa Fei balik lagiii xD

Becky: situ enak Ron-nya ga diganggu. Fei kan sedih Draco bareng Hermione mulu… :(( wkwk

Naffauziyyah: Iya, Draco udah belajar gimana caranya gombal! xD

Putri: Okay! Nih, Fei bikini! xD

Rey619: aduhh…map ya, serius, Fei bikinnya udah rapih banget…tapi masuk kef fn langsung gini…

aniranzracz: Makasih yaaa :D

.

.

.

-Gombal 46-

.

Hermione: "Kamu tuh udah kayak Lockhart!"

Draco: "Dih, NAJ*S! ogah aku disama-samain sama orang kayak dia! Mank kenapa sih aku? Apanya yang kayak Lockhart?"

Hermione: "Kamu tuh bisanya OmDo aja bisanya! OMong DOang!"

Draco: "Ap-apa?"

Hermione: "Kamu bilang kemarin kalo hari ini kamu bakal nembak aku. Mana? Sekarang udah mau tengah malam dan kamu belum nembak-nembak!"

.

.

-Gombal 47-

.

Harry: "'Mione, aku mimpi lagi!"

Hermione: "Mimpi lagi? Voldemort ada di mimpi kamu lagi? Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Apa bekas lukamu sakit lagi?"

Harry: "Dih, yang bener aja, masa' aku mimpi tentang dia? Ya, aku mimpiin tentang kamu dan aku, lah~"

.

.

-Gombal 48-

.

Cewe: "Eh, kamu tahu ga perbedaan antara si penulis JKR sama aku?"

Cowo: "Nggak. Mank apa?"

Cewe: "Kalo JKR nulis kisahnya Harry Potter, kalo aku nulis tentang kisah cinta kita berdua~"

.

.

-Gombal 49-

.

Neville: "Kamu tahu apa bedanya kamu sama Peeves?"

Luna: "Dia Poltergeist dan aku bukan?"

Neville: "Uh, ya…itu salah satunya, tapi ada yang lain..-"

Luna: "Dia gendernya laki-laki, dan aku perempuan?"

Neville: "Itu salah satunya juga, tap-"

Luna: "Dia bantet dan aku lebih tinggi dari dia?"

Neville: "Hah? Oh, memang sih, tapi bukan itu…Kalo Peeves berkeliaran di Hogwarts, kalo kamu berkeliaran di hatiku~"

Luna: "Oh…itu toh? Omong-omong, Peeves itu siapa ya?"

GUBRAKK!

.

.

-Gombal 50-

.

Hermione: "Kamu tau ga apa yang aku harapin dari pelajarannya Professor Binns?"

Ron: "Sejarah Hogwarts?"

Hermione: "Bukan, bukan itu…tapi sejarah cinta kita berdua…~"

.

.

-Gombal 51-

.

Cowo: "Kamu tau Draco Malfoy?"

Cewe: "Tau."

Cowo: "Kamu tau kan dia itu anak yang ga punya pilihan? Apa-apa jalan hidupnya udah ditentuin. Dia ga bisa milih."

Cewe: "Umm…kasian juga ya dia itu."

Cowo: "Nah, aku tuh sama kayak dia, ga punya pilihan selain kamu!"

Cewe: "MAKSUDNYA?"

Cowo: "Kan, ceewe yang cantik cuma kamu, ga ada yang lain. Jadinya ga ada pilihan cewe cantik yang lain~"

.

.

-Gombal 52-

.

Cowo: "Kamu tau apa bedanya aku sama si besar Hagrid?"

Cewe: "Nggak tuh."

Cowo: "Hagrid besar badannya, aku besar cintaku untukmu~"

.

.

-Galau 9-

.

Cowo: "Kamu tau apa bedanya kamu sama Ginny Weasley?"

Cewe: "Apa?"

Cowo: "Kalo Ginny jago main Quidditch, kamu jago mainin hatiku…"

.

.

.

That's all for now, guys…hancur-hancur-hancur hatiku, hatiku hancur! (niru Olga)  
>moga-moga kali ini ga berantakkan lagi jadinya :'(<p>

REVIEW!


	7. Fei seneng sama Percy Weasley

Pada akhirnya Fei bisa balik lagi! maaf banget lama baru update, soalnya lagi ga kepikiran apa-apa tentang gombal dan galau ala Harry Potter! Makanya sekarang juga hasil update-nya sedikit :(

Rey619: Iya, Hermione jadi playgirl gitu. Bwakakak xD.

Putri: Eh, disini juga ada lagi lho, Harmony-nya! :D

Weaselle7: amin deh bisa banyakin shippings xD

.

Disclaimer: punya JKR! Puas lw semua? –ditendang orang sekampung-

.

.

.

-gombal 53-

.

Ron: "Kamu masih inget tentang kakakku, si Percy itu?"

Hermione: "Masih lah, memang dia kenapa?"

Ron: "Kamu tahu kan kalo dia tuh orangnya perfeksionis, kalo mau ngelakuin apa-apa harus sempurna.."

Hermione: "Ho'oh, aku tahu."

Ron: "Nah, kalo kamu, kamu ga perlu ngelakuin apa-apa juga udah sempurna di mata aku~"

.

.

-gombal 54-

.

Cewe: "Kamu tau gak apa bedanya Molly Weasley sama aku?"

Cowo: "Kaga. Apa memangnya?"

Cewe: "Kalo Molly sayang keluarganya plus Harry dan Hermione, kalau aku sayangnya sama keluargaku plus kamu~"

.

.

-gombal 55-

.

Harry: "Eh, alohomora itu buat buka pintu, kan, ya?"

Hermione: "Kata Prof. Flitwick sih gitu."

Harry: "Kok gak ada mantra buat buka hati kamu, sih? Kan aku pengen masuk ke hati kamu!"

.

.

-gombal 56-

.

Angelina: "Kamu sama Fred itu sama aja!"

George: "Ya, iyalah, kan kita kembar. Gimana, sih."

Angelina: "Aku tahu kalian kembar, tapi kalian sama-sama telah menawan hatiku!"

(Angelina calon Playgirl)

.

.

-gombal 57-

.

Draco: "Kamu tau apa bedanya Dementor sama kamu?"

Pansy: "Apa tuh?"

Draco: "Kalo Dementor melayang-layang di langit, kalo kamu melayang-layang di hatiku~"

.

.

-gombal 58-

.

Cowo: "Kamu tau apa bedanya aku sama Severus Snape?"

Cewe: "Rambut dia berminyak, kalo kamu rambutnya bersih?"

Cowo: "Dih, bukan lah ya."

Cewe: "Terus apa dong?"

Cowo: "Kalo Snape cintanya sama Lily, kalo aku cintanya sama kamu~"

Cewe: "Ini berarti rambut kamu sama Snape sama-sama berminyak?"

Cowo: "…"

(si Cewe butuh pencerahan)

.

.

-gombal 59-

.

Draco: "Eh, katanya Voldemort itu terobsesi banget ya, sama sahabat kamu, si Harry Potter itu?"

Hermione: "Iya."

Draco: "Aku sama loh, kayak Voldemort, sama-sama terobsesi buat dapetin seseorang."

Hermione: "Oh, ya?"

Draco: "Iya. Bedanya, kalo Voldemort berobsesi dapetin Harry, aku berobsesi dapetin cinta kamu~"

.

.

-gombal 60-

.

Neville: "Kamu tahu apa bedanya bentuk Boggart Molly Weasley sama bentuk Boggart-ku?"

Hannah: "Snape?"

Neville: "Nggak, udah ganti. Kalo Molly takut keluarganya plus Harry mati, kalo aku takut kamu yang mati, ninggalin aku, soalnya kamu berharga banget buat aku…"

.

.

-gombal 61-

.

Cowo: "Kamu tahu apa bedanya aku sama Percy Weasley?"

Cewe: "Apa tuh?"

Cowo: "Kalo Percy terobsesi banget tentang kementrian. Kalo aku terobsesi banget tentang kamu~"

.

.

-gombal 62-

.

Harry: "Duh, kepalaku sakit lagi!"

Hermione: "Apa? Kenapa? Bekas luka kamu lagi?"

Harry: "Bukan, kepalaku cenat-cenut mikirin kamu terus!"

.

.

-gombal 63-

.

Cewe: "Lw Gilderoy Lockhart (lagi), ya?"

Cowo: "Kenapa lagi sekarang?"

Cewe: "Soalnya lw tuh ya, udah kepo, sok tahu pula!"

.

.

-galau 10-

.

Fred: "Aku tahu aku bukan Harry Potter yang terpilih buat kamu –"

Angelina: "Kamu memang bukan Harry!"

Fred: "Aku juga bukan adikku, Ron, yang bisa jadi raja di hati kamu!"

Angelina: "Hah?"

Fred: "Tapi ini bukan berarti aku sama kayak Draco Malfoy yang PHP –pemberi harapan palsu!"

.

.

.

Pendek kan? Setidaknya ini masih lebih baik daripada yang sebelumnya…

REVIEW!


	8. Fei anti Pansy Parkinson

Gila, akhirnya Fei bisa update lagi! udah berdebu nih padahal fic ini =="

**Weaselle7**: amin deh sampe 100 :D

**Putri**: ada! Liat di bawah yaa :D

**Rey619**: wkwk sebenernya Fei juga ga setuju Drakey sama Panci eh maksudnya Pansy…tapi yang sudah berlalu biarlah berlalu~ xD

**Key Taurus**: …gombal bukannya memang ga lucu ya?

**Lily4869**: iya, ada lagi nih iklannya! Tapi kayaknya agak aneh gitu…

.

**Disclaimer**: HP punya JKR, gombalan-gombalan ini punya Fei. oke?

.

.

.

-gombal 64-

.

Harry: "Eh, aku kesel deh. Susah banget ngalahin Voldemort waktu perang Hogwarts!"

Ginny: "Kamunya kali yang main-main waktu perang…"

Harry: "Ih, bukan gitu. Voldemort itu kuat banget, ga mati-mati! Sama kayak cintaku ke kamu, kuat banget dan ga ada matinya~"

Ginny: "Oh mau gombal toh, kirain mau curhat…"

.

.

-gombal 65-

.

Cewe: "Kamu tau kan kalo aku ngefans banget sama Ron Weasley?"

Cowo: "Iya aku tau. Wong kamu tiap hari omongin tentang dia mulu…"

Cewe: "Nah, kamu tau ga persamaan antara kamu sama Ron?"

Cowo: "Apaan?"

Cewe: "Sama-sama jadi raja ddi hati aku~"

.

.

-gombal 66-

.

Cedric: "Eh, kalo mau masuk ke asrama kamu, kamu perlu kata sandi ga, buat lewatin pintunya?"

Cho: "Bukan kata sandi, sih, sebenarnya kita harus jawab pertanyaan gitu."

Cedric: "Hmm…Kalo asrama Hufflepuff sih pakenya kata sandi. Gryffindor sama Slytherin gimana, ya?"

Cho: "Kayaknya mereka juga pake kata sandi deh."

Cedric: "Oh gitu. Tapi kamu ga perlu kata sandi untuk masuk ke hati aku. Soalnya pintu hatiku memang udah terbuka buat kamu ~"

.

.

-gombal 67-

.

Draco: "'Mione, kamu suka aku, kan ya?"

Hermione: "Hah? Lw Gilderoy Lockhart ya?"

Draco: "He?"

Hermione: "Soalnya lw sama dia tuh sama aja. Sama-sama kepedean banget, bikin keki! Cuih!

.

.

-gombal 68-

.

Ron: "Kamu tau apa bedanya kamu sama Voldemort?"

Hermione: "Tau lah. Aku punya idung dan dia ga punya."

Ron: "Bukan, bukan yang itu. Tapi –"

Hermione: "Dia botak dan aku rambutnya lebat?"

Ron: "…bukan yang itu –"

Hermione: "Terus yang mana dong?"

Ron: "Kalo Voldemort bisa masuk ke pikiran Harry, kalo kamu masuknya ke hati aku~"

Hermione: "Oh, kirain apaan. BTW, kamu siapa ya?"

(Nah loh Hermione ilang ingatan!)

.

.

-gombal 69-

.

Angelina: "Kamu jago banget sih terbangnya, bisa sampe tinggi banget…"

Fred: "Wkwk, tapi kalo aku terbang tinggi, aku keingetnya kamu terus!"

Angelina: "Kok bisa?"

Fred: "Kalo kata muggle, langit tinggi itu identik sama bidadari yang cantik-cantik. Nah, kamu itu bidadarinya~"

.

.

-gombal 70-

.

Oliver: "Kamu masih inget kejadian waktu Lockhart 'menghilangkan' tulang Harry di tahun keduanya?"

Katie: "Masih. Tragis (?) banget itu…"

Oliver: "Kalo ga salah kan madam Pomfrey ngasih dia ramuan Skele-Gro buat numbuhin tulangnya, ya?"

Katie: "Mm-hm."

Oliver: "Nah, kalo kamu ga perlu ramuan apa-apa buat numbuhin cinta di hati aku, kan pada dasarnya aku memang udah cinta kamu~"

.

.

-gombal 71-

.

Luna: "Kapten kamu di Quidditch waktu itu tuh Oliver Wood ya?"

George: "Iya."

Luna: "Ooh, pantesan mirip!"

George: "Apanya yang mirip?"

Luna: "Kalian berdua sama-sama jago! Bedanya, kalo Oliver jago main Quidditch, kalo kamu jago mainin hati cewe! Huh!"

(Nah loh, Luna ngambek…)

.

.

-gombal 72-

.

Daphne: "Kamu temenan deket sama Draco Malfoy, ya?"

Blaize: "Iya, satu kamar malah."

Daphne: "Ih, pantesan…"

Blaize: "Apaan?"

Daphne: "Kamu tuh sama aja kayak dia, PHP! Pemberian Harapan Palsu!

.

.

-gombal 73-

.

Harry: "Duh, rempong banget sih nulis pake pena bulu…"

Hermione: "Memang kenapa?"

Harry: "Iya, tintanya cepet abis gitu, jadi sebentar-sebentar harus dicelupin ke tempat tinta. Huh…"

Hermione: "Kamu tau tinta apa yang ga pernah abis?"

Harry: "Tinta apa?"

Hermione: "Tintaku (cintaku) padamu, sayang~"

.

.

-gombal 74-

.

Neville: "Kamu tau apa bedanya aku sama Ron?"

Luna: "Hm? Apa tuh?"

Neville: "Kalo Ron kan senengnya ngomong 'Bloody Hell', kalo aku senengnya bilang 'Bloody Love You'…"

.

.

-gombal 75-

.

Severus: "Kamu suka jus apa, Lils?"

Lily: "Hmm…sejak dateng ke Hogwarts sih aku jadi suka minum jus labu. Memang kenapa?"

Severus: "Kalo aku, sejak belum dateng ke Hogwarts sampai sekarang, jus kesukaanku cuma satu. Jus' (just) wanna say I love you~"

.

.

-bonus: Iklan-

Albus Severus: "Udah malaaamm…ikan booboo…~ *nyanyi*"

Ginny: "Kok kamu belum bobo, Albus?"

Albus Severus: "Ferret-nya belum bobooo~"

Harry: "*batuk-batuk mendadak*"

Ginny: "…"

(di Malfoy Manor)

Draco: "Hatsii! *bersin mendadak*"

Scorpius: "Daddy kenapa?"

Draco: "Kayaknya ada yang lagi ngomongin tentang Daddy…"

.

.

.

Nah, itulah dia! Haha xD  
>Fei mengakui yang ini agak jayus, ga selucu yang sebelum-sebelumnya... =="<p>

REVIEW!


	9. Fei fansnya Luna Lovegood

ALOHAAA~  
>Akhirnya Fei update fic yang sudah berdebu ini! saking berdebunya, ada sarang laba-laba dan ada keluarganya Aragog! *Oke, ini lebai banget*<p>

.

: bah, Fei ga pernah gombalin cowo ==". Ide-ide ini datang begitu aja ke pikiran Fei, saking cintanya sama HP series! :D

**Putri**: xD. Disini ada Harmony lagi lho! :D

.

**Disclaimer**: JKR boleh punya HP, tapi gombalan dan galauan ini cuma punya Fei!

.

.

.

-gombal 76-

.

Cowo: "Kamu Moaning Myrtle ya?"

Cewe: "Hah?"

Cowo: "Iya, soalnya kamu kerjaannya galau mulu sih!"

.

.

-gombal 77-

.

Hermione: "Ih, kenapa sih di Hogwarts pelajaran bahasanya cuma ada Rune kuno?"

Harry: "Memang kamu maunya belajar bahasa apa?"

Hermione: "Bahasa Jepang!"

Harry: "Eh? Dalam rangka apa kamu mau belajar bahasa itu?"

Hermione: "Dalam rangka aku mau bilang aishiteru ke kamu~"

.

.

-gombal 78-

.

Cho: "Harry, Harry…"

Harry: "Hmm? Iya?"

Cho: "Kan di Hogwarts pelajaran bahasanya cuma ada Rune kuno… Kalo nanti mau diadain polling tentang pelajaran bahasa apa yang perlu diajarkan di Hogwarts, kamu pilih apa?"

Harry: "Hmm…bahasa Indonesia mungkin…(KYAAA XDDD)"

Cho: "Oh gitu. Kalo aku sih pengennya belajar bahasa cinta kamu~"

.

.

-gombal 79-

.

Draco: "'Mione, kalo ga salah ada anak Gryffindor yang namanya Seamus Finnigan ya? Orang yang mana sih?"

Hermione: "Itu lho, yang suka ledakin barang-barang!"

Draco: "Oh, berarti dia mirip kayak aku!"

Hermione: "Mirip apanya?"

Draco: "Iya, soalnya cintaku padamu tuh, meledak-ledak!"

.

.

-gombal 80-

.

Neville: "Kok kayaknya Kau-Tahu-Siapa gencar banget ya berusaha ngejar-ngejar Harry…"

Luna: "Iya, kasian tuh, Harry-nya!"

Neville: "Nah, Voldemort itu sama aja kayak aku. Bedanya, aku selalu berusaha untuk dapetin cinta kamu~"

.

.

-gombal 81-

.

Cewe: "Kamu pasti jadi Seeker di Quidditch! Iya kan? Ngaku aja deh!"

Cowo: "Lho, memang kenapa?"

Cewe: "Iya, soalnya kamu itu SKSD banget sih, ngejar-ngejar aku! Huh!"

.

.

-galau 11-

.

Ginny: "Kamu mirip kayak Golden Snitch…"

Harry: "Apanya? Itu kan bola kecil doang, aku manusia kali."

Ginny: "Iya, aku tau! Tapi sifat kalian sama!"

Harry: "Lho, sifat yang mana?"

Ginny: "Sifat yang…Semakin kukejar, semakin kau jauh…"

.

.

-galau 12-

.

(umpamakan keduanya lagi nulis surat pendek)

Hermione: "Dear Fred, kau baik-baik saja di surga sana? Dari Hermione."

Fred: "Hei, 'Mione! Tentu saja aku baik! Tumben kau menulis padaku, ada apa? Dari Fred."

Hermione: "Aku cuma ingin bilang kalau…Cintaku padamu itu sama seperti cintanya professor Snape ke Lily Evans."

Fred: "Lily Evans? Mamanya Harry? Maksudmu apa, Hermione?"

Hermione: "Maksudku…Snape mencintai Lily meski Lily sudah meninggal. Sama denganku, aku tetap mencintaimu meski kini kau telah tiada…"

.

.

-galau 13-

.

Pansy: "Drakey, kamu tau kan kalo professor Snape itu cinta banget sama Lily Evans?"

Draco: "Iya aku tau."

Pansy: "Kasian banget loh, si professor Snape. Soalnya Lily Cuma anggep dia temen!"

Draco: "Iya, iya."

Pansy: "Tapi hebatnya, Professor Snape masih aja cinta sama wanita itu! Nah, sama kayak aku. Aku tetap mencintaimu meski…meski kau tidak menaruh hati padaku…"

.

.

.

MASIH pendek. At least Fei update kan? Dan Fei ga tau kapan lagi bakal update fic satu ini. dan lagi untuk fic Surat Untuk Mereka, Fei masih mengalami pergumulan berat (hah?) untuk bikin chapter-chapter berikutnya. Udah berapa lama ya Fei ga update fic itu? 2 minggu udah kali ==". Tolong tetep ditunggu dan doain supaya Fei dapet ilham yaa, Fei juga maunya cepet-cepet update :(

REVIEW


	10. Fei paling males belajar Divination

FEI'S BACK! Mana yang kangen sama Fei? *krik krik, jangkrik lewat…*  
>Kali ini gombalannya banyak! xD<p>

.

**someone**: wkwk, disini dia dibilang PHP lagi loh! xD

**Weaselle7**: BWAHAHAHAHA xDDD

**degrangefoy**: wkwk iya, Fei juga geli sendiri waktu nulis 'Ferretnya belum bobo"! xD. Disini ada Dramione lagi kok :)

**Putri**: xD

**Bieberboo**: makasih

.

**Disclaimer**: HP punya JKR, tapi gombal dan galau di bawah ini punya Fei!

**Warnin**g: Garing + Jayus = Kanker

.

.

.

-gombal 82-

.

Ginny: "Beb, aku tuh kadang masih mimpiin tentang Bellatrix loh, soalnya dia serem banget sih!"

Harry: "Iya? Yah, seenggaknya dia udah dibunuh sama mama kamu kan?"

Ginny: "Iya sih…tapi, meski dia nyeremin, kadang aku pengen kayak dia lho."

Harry: "Kayak dia?"

Ginny: "Iya, soalnya kan dia setia banget sama Voldemort. Nah, aku pengennya setia sama kamu~"

.

.

-gombal 83-

.

Hermione: "Temenin aku ke WWW yuk!"

Ron: "Hah? Ngapain? Kangen sama George?"

Hermione: "Bukan, aku pengen beli love potion."

Ron: "Ya ampun, 'Mione! Ngapain kamu beli potion itu? Mau kasih ke aku? Kamu ga perlu ngasih aku love potion supaya aku bilang _I love you_ ke kamu!"

Hermione: "Dih, ge-er banget sih lw!"

(gombalan Ron gagal…)

.

.

-gombal 84-

.

Cowo: "Coba sebutin penyihir-penyihir yang Animagus!"

Cewe: "Um…Mcgonagall, Pettigrew, terus Sirius, terus…lupa…"

Cowo: "Oh. Kalau gitu, kamu tau gak kalo aku tuh animagus?"

Cewe: "Hah? Baru tau aku. Jadi hewan apa kamu?"

Cowo: "Merpati. Soalnya itu lambang cinta kita berdua~"

.

.

-gombal 85-

.

Fred: "Kamu tau apa bedanya aku sama papaku?"

Hermione: "Nggak. Apa tuh?"

Fred: "Kalau papaku tergila-gila sama barang-barang muggle. Kalau aku tergila-gila sama kamu~"

.

.

-gombal 86-

.

Harry: "Jadi kamu pakai mantra Obliviate ke ortu kamu?"

Hermione: "Ho'oh."

Harry: "Hmm… kamu tau gak mantra apa yang gak akan pernah mempan buat aku?"

Hermione: "Memang ada?"

Harry: "Ada donk, ya Obliviate itu. Mantra itu ga akan bisa membuat aku lupa akan cintaku padamu~"

.

.

-gombal 87-

.

Draco: "Aku kesel deh."

Hermione: "Kenapa?"

Draco: "Soalnya di Hogwarts pelajaran sejarahnya cuma ada Sejarah Sihir!"

Hermione: "Ya ampun, memang mau belajar sejarah apa lagi? Sejarah muggle?"

Draco: "Ogah! Aku tuh maunya belajar sejarah tentang kisah cinta kita berdua~"

.

.

-gombal 88-

.

Neville: "Eh, kok Hagrid seneng banget sih nunjukin hewan2 aneh?"

Luna: "Entah? Tanya aja langsung sama yang bersangkutan."

Neville: "Oke kalo gitu aku mau tanya sesuatu ke kamu. Kok kamu seneng banget sih nimbulin perasaan2 aneh di hatiku?"

Luna: "Hah?"

Neville: "Iya, kamu udah menimbulkan cinta di hatiku~"

.

.

-gombal 89-

.

George: "Memangnya Hermione jago Arithmancy ya?"

Angelina: "Iya. Baru tau kamu?"

George: "Ah, sejago-jagonya dia, pasti ada satu hal yang ga bakal dia bisa hitung!"

Angelina: "Apa tuh?"

George: "Hermione gak akan bisa hitung seberapa besar, luas, dan dalamnya cintaku padamu!"

.

.

-gombal 90-

.

Teddy: "Kamu tau tentang ortuku, kan?"

Victoire: "Nymphadora Tonks sama Remus Lupin kan?"

Teddy: "Iya…Jadi gini, aku tuh pengen kita kayak mereka."

Victoire: "Maksudnya?"

Teddy: "Setia sehidup semati~"

.

.

-gombal 91-

.

Harry: "Kamu pernah lihat Fawkes terbakar, gak?"

Hermione: "Kayaknya pernah."

Harry: "Nah, cintaku padamu tuh kayak gitu. Membara dan berapi-api~"

.

.

-gombal 92-

.

Cowo: "Cintaku padamu itu seperti cinta Severus pada Lily."

Cewe: "Dan mengapakah itu?"

Cowo: "Karena aku akan setia padamu sampai ajal memisahkan kita berdua~"

.

.

-gombal 93-

.

Harry: "Kamu tau alasan kenapa aku matahin Elder Wand?"

Cho: "Karena kamu udah gak butuhin lagi?"

Harry: "Yep. Tapi kamu tau kenapa aku gak butuh itu?"

Cho: "Nggak."

Harry: "Karena ada yang lebih kuat daripada kekuatan Elder Wand. Yaitu kekuatan cintaku padamu~"

.

.

-gombal 94-

.

Scorpius: "Kamu tau Mirror of Erised?"

Rose: "Tau kok, mang kenapa?"

Scorpius: "Paman kamu tuh, Harry, kalo gak salah ngelihat orangtuanya disana ya?"

Rose: "Mm-hm."

Scorpius: "Kalau aku sih ngelihat kamu disana~"

.

.

-gombal 95-

.

Viktor: "Kamu masih inget gak gimana veela-veela bisa menarik perhatian orang banyak waktu piala dunia Quidditch?"

Hermione: "Masih inget banget. Soalnya Harry nyaris lompat ke lapangan waktu itu…"

Viktor: "Nah, kalau kamu, kau tuh ga perlu jadi veela untuk menarik perhatianku. Karena kamu aja udah menarik hatiku~"

.

.

-gombal 96-

.

Draco: "Kamu masih inget kalo tulang Harry pernah 'dilenyapkan' Lockhart di tahun keduanya?"

Astoria: "Inget. Madam Pomfrey harus numbuhin tulangnya pake Skele-Gro!"

Draco: "Kalau Harry butuh ramuan Skele-Gro buat numbuhin tulangnya, kalau aku ga perlu ramuan apa-apa buat numbuhin rasa cintaku ke kamu~"

.

.

-gombal 97-

.

Cedric: "Sssshhaaahhhh *ceritanya lagi bahasa ular*"

Cho: "Dih, kamu ngapain sih?"

Cedric: "Lagi belajar Parseltounge biar jadi kayak Harry!"

Cho: "Astagaaa…itu kan susah!"

Cedric: "Iya juga sih…daripada belajar bahasa ular, mending aku belajar bahasa cintamu~"

.

.

-gombal 98-

.

Cowo: "Ortuku kayaknya salah ngasih nama deh."

Cewe: "Loh? Memang seharusnya apa?"

Cowo: "Mungkin harusnya 'Sirius'…"

Cewe: "Bukannya itu nama bintang? Memang kenapa sama nama itu?"

Cowo: "Harusnya namaku 'Sirius' karena aku 'serius' suka sama kamu…"

.

.

-gombal 99-

.

Tonks: "Meh, Fat Friar gendut banget sih =="

Lupin: "Masa iya?"

Tonks: "Tuh, lihat aja perutnya, besar banget!"

Lupin: "Yah sebesar apa pun perutnya, masih besaran cintaku padamu~"

.

.

-galau 14-

.

Severus: "Lils, kalo ga salah Obliviate itu mantra buat bikin orang lupa, kan ya?"

Lily: "Iya, dibuku mantra sih tulisannya begitu."

Severus: "Ada gak sih mantra yang bisa bikin orang inget?"

Lily: "Mank kamu lagi melupakan sesuatu?"

Severus: "Iya, aku selalu lupa kalau kamu bukan milikku…"

.

.

-galau 15-

.

Cewe: "Kita putus! Lo gue END!"

Cowo: "Ap- apa? Kenapa?"

Cewe: "Soalnya lw itu bla bla bla!"

Cowo: "T-tunggu dulu! Kamu tau gak boggart ku apa?"

Cewe: "Apaan sih?"

Cowo: "Boggart-ku ya sekarang ini…kamu mutusin dan tinggalin aku…"

.

.

-galau 16-

.

Draco: "Parah nih…"

Pansy: "Kenapa Drakey..?"

Draco: "Aku ini udah kayak Moaning Myrtle…"

Pansy: "Maksudnya?"

Draco: "Iya, aku sama Myrtle sama-sama lagi galau…"

.

.

-galau 17-

.

Scorpius: "Kamu tau apa bedanya Moaning Myrtle sama aku?"

Lily Luna: "Ya bedalah. Myrtle itu hantu, kamu tuh manusia."

Scorpius: "Err, yang lain."

Lily Luna: "Myrtle itu cewe dan kamu cowo?"

Scorpius: "Yang lain…"

Lily Luna: "Apa dong?"

Scorpius: "Kalo Myrtle tuh lagi galau mikirin kematiannya. Kalo aku lagi galau mikirn kamu…"

.

.

-galau 18-

.

Hermione: "Kamu sama Draco Malfoy tuh sama aja!"

Ron: "Ap- apanya, 'Mione? Apanya yang membuat aku sama kayak si ferret itu?"

Hermione: "Kalian itu sama-sama php!"

.

.

-galau 19-

.

Ginny: "Kamu tau apa bedanya kamu sama Ron?"

Harry: "Aku pacar kamu, Ron kakak kamu."

Ginny: "Bukan! Tapi tuh ya, kalau Ron itu pernah menyakiti perasaan Hermione, tapi kamu itu sedang menyakiti perasaanku!"

.

.

-galau 20-

.

Angelina: "Kamu tau apa persamaan antara kamu sama Percy?"

Fred: "Eh? Mananya yang sama?"

Angelina: "Sama-sama nyebelin!"

.

.

.

WOOOO GOMBALNYA UDAH 99! xDD  
>Entah kapan Fei bisa update lagi, tapi pasti akan Fei update!<br>REVIEW!


	11. Fei males ngasih judul

Ohayou minna-san~ Fei's back!  
>Sebenernya tadi hampir ga ada kendala sama sekali, dan seharusnya Fei bisa update lebih pagi lagi. permasalahannya adalah… tadi sempet mati listrik sebentar… Ayo kita demo ke PLN! :P<p>

.

**Putri**: Iya, itu Fei juga ngerasain nusuknya waktu Fei nulis begituan. Entah dapet ilham darimana sampe nulis begitu ==

**Weaselle7**: Fei waktu itu juga pengen bikin langsung genap 100, tapi apa daya Fei ga kepikiran gombal yang lain saat itu ==

.

**Disclaimer**: HP punya JKR. Tapi isi fic ini cuma punya Fei seorang.

**Warning**: Jayus + Garing = Kanker Otak. Waspadalah, waspadalah!

.

.

.

-gombal 100-

.

Ron: "Kamu tahu alasan kenapa aku ga lulus Arithmancy?"

Hermione: "Pasti kamu malas belajar!"

Ron: "Bukan, tapi aku ga bisa ngitung seberapa besar, luas dan dalamnya cintaku padamu~"

Hermione: "…Bukannya kamu ga ikut Arithmancy?"

.

.

-gombal 101-

.

Cowo: "Aku mencintaimu seperti Scorpius mencintai Rose."

Cewe: "Kok gitu?"

Cowo: "Iya, ga peduli apa kata orang, kayak Romeo dan Juliet gitu~"

.

.

-gombal 102-

.

Oliver: "Kamu sama Luna tuh mirip."

Katie: "Apanya yang mirip?"

Oliver: "Sama-sama unik dan lain dari yang lain. Makin suka deh aku sama kamu~"

.

.

-gombal 103-

.

Severus: "Eh, nama kamu diambil dari nama bunga ya?"

Lily: "Iya, dari bunga lili."

Severus: "Pantesan, soalnya kalo di deket kamu hatiku selalu berbunga-bunga~"

.

.

-gombal 104-

.

Blaise: "Pansy, kamu tau apa arti nama kamu dalam bahasa bunga?"

Pansy: "Eh? Memang Pansy itu nama bunga?"

Blaise: "Iya. Artinya tuh pemikiran atau cinta. Sesuai sama banget buat kamu."

Pansy: "Ah, iya? Kok bisa?"

Blaise: "Iya, soalnya aku selalu cinta sama kamu dan kamu memenuhi pikiranku~"

.

.

-gombal 105-

.

Lavender: "Aku pengen sikapku sesuai dengan arti namaku."

Ron: "Memang arti nama kamu apa?"

Lavender: "Dalam bahasa bunga, arti bunga lavender ada 4, salah satunya adalah setia. Nah, aku pengen setia sama kamu~"

.

.

-gombal 106-

.

Harry: "Hermione, Accio itu mantra apa ya?"

Hermione: "Mantra buat manggil barang gitu."

Harry: "Bisa gak ya, Accio itu aku pake buat manggil hati kamu? Hehe~"

,

.

-gombal 107-

.

Remus: "Nama kamu diambil dari nama bintang ya?"

Sirius: "Yo'a, Sirius itu nama bintang."

Remus: "Ah, tapi kamu jauh lebih bercahaya daripada bintang-bintang itu~"

.

.

-gombal 108-

.

Lily: "Duh, kenapa nama panjang aku cuma Lily Evans aja sih?"

James: "Memang kamu maunya apa?"

Lily: "Aku maunya Tiger Lily Evans…"

James: "Nah loh, kenapa?"

Lily: "Bunga Tiger Lily itu artinya 'Serasa di surga bersamamu'."

James: "Terus?"

Lily: "Aku pengen pake nama Tiger Lily kalo cuma sama kamu aja. Soalnya kalo bareng kamu, aku merasa di surga~"

.

.

-gombal 109-

.

Harry: "Aku udah bertahun-tahun make pena bulu, kok masih rempong ya?"

Cho: "Kamu tau gimana caranya biar ga rempong make pena bulu?"

Harry: "Gimana caranya?"

Cho: "Nulis aja kisah cinta kita berdua~"

.

.

-gombal 110-

.

Hermione: "Yah, ipod aku mati…"

Viktor: "Kan udah dikasih tau kalo alat elektronik ato benda maca itu ga bakal bisa nyala kalo di Hogwarts…"

Hermione: "Ah, rempong amat sih… :("

Viktor: "Kamu tenang aja. Mau di Hogwarts ato pun di dunia muggle, cintaku padamu tetap nyala~"

.

.

-gombal 111-

.

Sirius: "Ih, jenggot + rambut Dumbledore kok panjang banget sih?"

Remus: "Tau tuh, ga susah apa dia?"

Sirius: "Tapi, sepanjang-panjangnya itu rambut sama jenggot, masih panjangan cintaku padamu….~"

.

.

-gombal 112-

.

(yang ini bukan gombal, tapi "gombal". Pake tanda kutip, jadi bukan gombal yang rayuan gitu :3)

Cewe: "Kita putus!"

Cowo: "Dih, kenapa sih?"

Cewe: "Soalnya cintaku ke kamu sekarang udah kayak Fred, Tonks, Remus, Snape, dkk!"

Cowo: "Maksudnya?"

Cewe: "Cintaku ke kamu udah mati! Camkan itu, MATI!"

xD

.

.

-gombal 113-

.

Luna: "Kamu tau apa bedanya aku sama Bellatrix?"

Neville: "Beda banget lah, rambut kamu pirang kalo dia item…"

Luna: "Yang lain dong."

Neville: "Dia dulu Slytherin, kamu Ravenclaw."

Luna: "Yang lain _please_."

Neville: "Udah ah nyerah. Memang jawabannya apa?"

Luna: "Kalo Bellatrix ngelempar pisau kenanya Dobby. Nah kalo aku, aku lempar hatiku ke kamu. Kamu tangkep ya~"

Neville: "Ogah."

Luna: "…"

*Neville kejam!*

.

.

-gombal 114-

.

Rodolphus: "Bel, kamu tau kan kalo arti nama kamu itu adalah 'ksatria wanita'?"

Bellatrix: "Yep."

Rodolphus: "Arti nama kamu itu pas loh sama kamu. Soalnya kamu telah memenangkan hatiku layaknya ksatria~"

.

.

-gombal 115-

.

Severus: "Kayaknya aku ga sengaja minum Veritaserum deh…"

Lily: "Loh, kok kamu bisa tau kalo kamu keminum ramuan itu?"

Severus: "Soalnya aku pengen jujur ke kamu, kalo aku sayang kamu~"

.

.

-gombal 116-

.

Ginny: "Harry, aku mau gombalin kamu dong…"

Harry: "Mau gombal aja pake minta ijin segala."

Ginny: "Dengerin yah."

Harry: "Mm-hm."

Ginny: "Tanpa mantra Lumos pun kamu udah bersinar terang dihatiku~"

.

.

-gombal 117-

.

Seamus: "Duh, meledak!"

Lavender: "Apanya? Ramuannya? Cauldron nya?"

Seamus: "Bukan, tapi cintaku ke kamu yang meledak-ledak~"

.

.

-gombal 118-

.

Hermione: "Draco sombong banget sih, mentang-mentang kaya dia sok berkuasa…"

Ron: "Iya, sampe bapaknya aja sanggup beliin Nimbus 2001 buat seluruh anggota tim Quidditch Slytherin."

Hermione: "Ah, tapi sekaya-kayanya keluarga Malfoy, mereka ga akan bisa beli hatiku. Soalnya hatiku kan cuma buat kamu~"

.

.

-gombal 119-

.

Bill: "Kamu masih inget tentang Moody ga?"

Fleur: "Masih lah."

Bill: "Kamu tau apa bedanya Moody sama aku?"

Fleur: "Entahlah."

Bill: "Kalo Moody itu yang gila matanya, kalo aku yang gila cintaku ke kamu~"

.

.

-gombal 120-

.

Victoire: "Duh, aku belum terima suratnya nih!"

Teddy: "Surat apa? Surat penerimaan dari Hogwarts?"

Victoire: "Bukan, tapi surat cinta kamu! Kapan kamu mau nembak aku?"

.

.

-galau 21-

.

Hermione: "Kamu tau apa bedanya Voldemort sama kamu?"

Draco: "Aku punya rambut dan hidung, Voldemort nggak."

Hermione: "Nggak, bukan itu."

Draco: "Voldy albino?"

Hermione: "Ngaco. Bedanya tuh ya, Voldemort bikin luka di dahi Voldemort, kamu bikin luka di hati aku…"

.

.

-galau 22-

.

Scorpius: "Kamu tau apa bedanya paman kamu si Harry itu sama aku?"

Rose: "Ya beda banget lah. Secara, dia itu Potter dan kamu Malfoy."

Scorpius: "Iya, banyak banget bedanya. Tapi yang paling mencolok adalah… Harry punya luka di dahi, aku punya luka di hati."

Rose: "Loh, kok bisa gitu?"

Scorpius: "Iya, soalnya kamu yang telah menyakiti hatiku…"

.

.

-galau 23-

.

Neville: "Cintaku ke kamu seperti cintanya Pansy ke Draco."

Luna: "Oh, kenapa?"

Neville: "Iya, soalnya cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan…"

.

.

-galau 24-

Fei: "*ceritanya lagi nulis surat* Dear –piiip-,

Aku menyayangimu seperti George menyayangi Fred. Jauh di mata dekat di hati. Aku disini dan kamu di surga sana."

.

.

-galau 25-

.

Angelina: "Kamu sama Oliver tuh sama aja!"

Fred: "Apanya?"

Angelina: "Oliver itu lebih mendingin Quidditch daripada pacarnya. Kamu juga lebih mendingin ngerjain orang-orang daripada aku!

.

.

-bonus: random-

Draco: "Kamu tau kenapa papaku, si Lucius itu ga mau motong rambutnya?"

Hermione: "Oh, kenapa? Padahal kan rambutnya udah panjang…"

Draco: "Soalnya dia lupa kalo dia bukanlah Rapunzel yang rambutnya super duper panjang..."

.

.

.

Wow, isi chapter ini lewat dari 1000 words…amazing!  
>Oh iya, kalo kalian ngeliat gombalannya Remus sama Sirius, jangan khawatir, kalian ga salah baca kok. Sekali-sekali Fei bikin yaoi gapapa kan? :P<br>Terus, yang arti-arti bunga sama arti nama Bellatrix itu bukan ngasal ya, memang bener itu artinya :3  
>Selanjutnya seperti biasa, Fei ga bisa janjiin kapan update lagi. Ato udahan aja? Udah cukup 120 gombal + 25 galau? Atau mau lanjut (yang butuh sekitar seabad lagi untuk update)?<p>

REVIEW!


	12. Fei adalah calon Profesor DADA

Fei balik lagi ke fict yang sudah berdebu ini…huuuft…

.

**Lily Purple Lily**: Ini Fei lanjutin! ;)

**Weaselle7**: ASTAGA! Fei lupa periksa ulang! Haihh, my bad ==" makasih udah dikoreksi ;)

**Midorine**: Sudah update~ :D

.

**Disclaimer**: HP punya Fei –di avada JKR- ! Err…maksudnya HP itu Handphone…

.

.

.

-gombal 121-

(Ceritanya lagi mau Halloween)

Harry: "Eh, bentar lagi kan Halloween, kamu mau jadi apa nanti?"

Ginny: "Aku mau jadi hantu!"

Harry: "Eh? Kenapa?"

Ginny: "Iya, biar aku bisa membayang-bayangi hatimu~"

.

.

-gombal 122-

(nyindir)

Draco: "Kamu tau apa persamaan antara kamu sama Filch?"

Pansy: "Hah? Mana ada persamaannya?"

Draco: "Ada! Kalian berdua itu mukanya sama-sama hancur!"

Pansy: "K-kita putus!"

Draco: "Putus ya putus saja, kayak aku pernah demen sama situ aja~"

.

.

-gombal 123-

Angelina: "Kamu tau apa bedanya kamu sama Fred?"

George: "Ehm…apa ya?"

Angelina: "Kalo Fred ada di surge, kalo kamu ada di hatiku~"

George: "DEMI APA LW INGETIN GW KALO FRED UDAH GA ADA?!"

(gombalan Angelina ditolak mentah-mentah)

.

.

-gombal 124-

Cedric: "Kamu tau apa bedanya aku sama Sirius Black?"

Cho: "Apa tuh?"

Cedric: "Kalo Sirius ditangkap sama Kementrian, kalo aku, cintaku ditangkap sama kamu~"

.

.

-gombal 125-

Harry: "Se-_charming_-_charming_ nya para veela, mereka masih kalah sama kamu."

Ginny: "Kok gitu?"

Harry: "Iya, kamu itu kan lebih charming daripada mereka~"

.

.

-gombal 126-

Neville: "Kamu pernah denger suaranya Nyonya Gemuk kalo lagi nyanyi ga?"

Luna: "Belum. Memang suaranya kayak apa?"

Neville: "Beuh, jelek banget ga bohong. Dahsyat luar biasa sampe kepalaku nyaris pecah!"

Luna: "Ya elah, sedahsyat-dahsyatnya suara Nyonya Gemuk, pasti lebih dahsyatan cintaku ke kamu~"

.

.

-gombal 127-

Seamus: "Eh, memang katanya Profesor Moody itu gila ya?"

Lavender: "Hah? Iya?"

Seamus: "Katanya sih gitu. Ah, tapi mau gila, mau waras, aku ga peduli. Tapi meski dia gila, segila-gilanya Profesor Moody pasti lebih gilaan cintaku ke kamu~"

,

.

-galau 26-

Draco: "Kalo Halloween begini nih aku sering inget sesuatu kalo liat labu…"

Hermione: "Inget apa?"

Draco: "Iya, kan labu dipotong-potong tuh, sama kayak hatiku, rasanya kayak lagi potong-potong sama kamu!"

.

.

-galau 27-

Harry: "Cintaku ke kamu itu kayak telinga kirinya George!"

Cho: "Eh? Maksudnya apa?"

Harry: "Iya, sama-sama udah ga ada!"

.

.

-galau 28-

Lucius: "Kamu tau apa bedanya Peter Pettigrew sama kamu?"

Narcissa: "Aku cewe dan dia cowo?"

Lucius: "Selain itu."

Narcissa: "Statusku _married_ dan dia masih _single_?"

Lucius: "Yang lain."

Narcissa: "Err…apa ya?"

Lucius: "Kalo Pettigrew mengkhianati teman-temannya, kalo kamu mengkhianati cintaku…"

.

.

-To Be Continued-

.

.

Lebih dikit dari chapter sebelumnya, maaf ya :(  
>REVIEW!<p> 


	13. Fei seorang Slytherin yang baik hati

Yuhuu~ Fei si ratu gombal dan galau (?) hadir lagi di fict ini~  
>BTW, banyak yang PM tanyain apakah di dunia nyata Fei suka gombalin orang. jawabannya adalah tidak. Sekalipun gombalin orang, itu pasti secara spontan aja kalo pas lagi becanda sama orang-orang yang seneng gombal. Menariknya adalah, Fei kurang suka digombalin…(silahkan lihat apa yang Fei tulis sebagai status di FB Fei).<p>

.

**Dandeliona96**: xD

**Weaselle7**: Ya elah, siapa sih yang ga seneng kalo mereka berdua putus (kecuali Pansy tentunya)? Jo Rowling aja ga suka sama cewek jelek satu itu –ditimpuk Pansy-

.

**Disclaimer**: Kalo HP punya Fei, semua gombalan ini akan benar-benar diucapkan di dalam serial HP! Fei jamin!

**Warning**: Jayus, garing, gaje, dan abal dapat menyebabkan kanker pada tongkat sihir anda. Waspadalah, waspadalah!

**.**

**.**

**.**

-gombal 128-

Ron: "Kamu tau ga apa bedanya aku sama Harry?"

Hermione: "Nggak. Memang apa?"

Ron: "Kalau Harry bingung karena yang dia suka itu Cho sama Ginny, bingung mau milih yang mana. Kalau aku ga bakal bingung, soalnya kan di hatiku Cuma ada kamu~"

.

.

-gombal 129-

Tonks: "Kamu tau ga kalau bibiku tuh, si Bellatrix, sebenernya cinta sama Voldemort?"

Remus: "Ja-jangan sebut namanya!"

Tonks: "Ya udah sih, tau ga tapi?"

Remus: "Err…Nggak, tapi aku curiga sih."

Tonks: "Nah, cintaku ke kamu itu kayak cintanya Bellatrix ke Kau-Tahu-Siapa!"

Remus: "Kok gitu?"

Tonks: "Iya, aneh tapi nyata. Percaya ga percaya, memang beneran cinta~"

.

.

-gombal 130-

Hannah: "Kamu tau ga boggart ku apa?"

Neville: "Nggak."

Hannah: "Boggart ku itu kamu…"

Neville: "Loh kok gitu? Kamu takut sama aku?"

Hannah: "Aku bukan takut sama kamunya, tapi aku takut kalau kamu putusin aku~"

Neville: "Terus, aku harus koprol sambil bilang wow gitu? *berdiri dan berjalan pergi ninggalin Hannah*"

Hannah: "…"

(Dan lalu Boggart Hannah menjadi kenyataan! Bwahahahaha :P)

.

.

-gombal 131

Draco: "Kamu tau apa bedanya aku sama Pangeran Kegelapan?"

Hermione: "Hmm…apa ya?"

Draco: "Kalo Kau-Tahu-Siapa menunggu waktu yang pas untuk membunuh Harry, kalau aku menunggu waktu yang pas untuk nyatain cintaku ke kamu~"

Hermione: "Ya udah nyatain aja sekarang!"

Draco: "Oke! Hermione, aku…aku…-"

(Tiba-tiba adegan disensor, hanya untuk 17 tahun keatas saja yang diperbolehkan menonton adegan selanjutnya :P)

.

.

-gombal 132-

Katie: "Kamu tau apa bedanya kamu sama semua Seeker Quidditch sedunia?"

Oliver: "Aku Keeper dan mereka adalah Seeker?"

Katie: "Pikirin yang lain!"

Oliver: "Uh, apa ya?"

Katie: "Kalo Seeker nangkep Snitch, kalau kamu nangkep hatiku~"

.

.

-gombal 133-

(Lagi pertandingan Quidditch, Slytherin vs Gryffindor)

Harry: "Snitch-nya mana sih?!"

Draco: "Tau nih daritadi ga keliatan!"

(Tiba-tiba Harry terbang ke suatu arah)

Draco: "Kamu mau kemana?"

Harry: "Ke hati kamu~"

.

.

-gombal 134-

Cedric: "Kamu kenal Hermione Granger kan?"

Cho: "Kenal lah, dia kan anaknya pinter banget, ngalahin anak-anak Ravenclaw malah!"

Cedric: "Nah, kamu tau ga apa bedanya aku sama Granger?"

Cho: "Apa?"

Cedric: "Kalo Granger suka banget belajar, kalo aku suka banget sama kamu~"

.

.

-gombal 135-

Sirius: "Aku pengen hubungan kita kayak Gideon dan Fabian Prewett."

Remus: "Kenapa?"

Sirius: "Iya, karena bahkan maut pun ga bisa misahin kita~"

.

.

-galau 29-

Draco: "Aku denger-denger, katanya kamu susah banget ya ngeluarin Patronus?"

Hermione: "Iya nih…"

Draco: "Kok bisa? Bukannya kalo mau ngeluarin Patronus tuh tinggal mikirin hal-hal yang menyenangkan aja?"

Hermione: "Ngomong teori doang sih gampang!"

Draco: "Terus? Memang kamu ga pernah dapet memori yang menyenangkan? Kayak sama aku gitu?"

Hermione: "Gimana mau bayangin hal seneng sama kamu kalau kamu bikin aku sedih mulu!"

.

.

-galau 30-

Pansy: "Kamu tau apa bedanya aku sama Hermione Granger?"

Draco: "Dia cantik dan kamu jelek?"

Pansy: "Ngga–"

Draco: "Dia pintar dan kamu idiot?"

Pansy: "Buk–"

Draco: "Apa ya?"

Pansy: "Perbedaannya itu… kalo Granger selalu setia nungguin Weasley, kalo aku selalu setia nungguin kamu…"

Draco: "Terus? Pengaruh gitu sama hidup aku?"

(Tangisan Pansy semakin menjadi-jadi)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oke, jadi ada beberapa scene yang agak rada aneh (ya, Fei pun sangat mengakuinya). Fei akan update lagi kalo udah nemu ide :)

REVIEW!


End file.
